


McGarrett House Rule #56

by aworldinside



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny got rule #56 wrong. Coda to 2x09 - "Ike Maka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGarrett House Rule #56

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to any Jets fans who may be reading this.

After Lori and Max left arm and arm, Steve and Danny thought about tagging along to Max’s. (Steve hadn’t been back since he’d been bleeding out on Max’s bathroom floor, but if Steve avoided places he’d been seriously injured, he’d have to avoid large swathes of Hawaii, including his own house, and he could never go back to Asia). But Danny reminded him about the Jets game they had on the DVR and the beer in the fridge, and an evening of giving Danny shit about how awful the Jets were this season appealed to Steve – so they went back to his, the headphones with their black bow sitting between them as they drove in the Camaro.

There was beer, and pretzels and the Jets were really fucking awful.

(Steve, due to being stationed at Coronado for years, was nominally a Chargers fan but when watching football with Danny he supported Any-Team-Not-Called-The-Jets … except if it was the Cowboys, because there were some lines you just didn’t cross).

Afterwards they watched a dumb action movie and Steve decided to point out all the things that were wrong with the way they were jumping out of the plane, and advancing on the enemy camp, and how many bullets that gun could actually fire in a row. Danny threw a cushion at him to shut him up. Steve threw it back. This continued probably longer than it should have.

“How the hell were you a star quarter-back? That was a horrible throw, Steven. It’s a goddamn Hawaiian conspiracy that you were good isn’t it? How did you break records? Navy lost all their games with you at quarter-back didn’t they? It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry they didn’t have me throwing cushions when I was playing, Danny. Its aerodynamics are completely different, and the air … mpppfffh."

As it turned out Danny had pretty good aim.

Eventually Steve went up to bed, chucking the headphones in Danny’s direction, who caught them easily and with a smirk opened them and moved to put them on.

"I can’t believe you put a bow on them. I mean, it’s a black bow I’ll grant you - like, the ninja of bows – but it's still a bow. You’re getting soft, babe,” Danny called out to his retreating back.

Danny had said that McGarrett House Rule #56 was - ‘no co-workers living on the same block.' It wasn't. Rule #56 very clearly stated that – ‘no co-workers named Danno are permitted to live in a house on the same block, or in Hawaii - except this one.’

He’d explain it to Danny soon. Patiently (well he’d at least try it patiently). There might even be diagrams. There would definitely be a hands-on demonstration.


End file.
